Changes
by Chloe04
Summary: A new girl moves to Forks a year before Bella. How will she affect the newest vegetarian in the family. Jasper/OC no Alice/Jasper  sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

"Are you sure you want to go sweetheart. I can look after you here"

"Mum. I need to. I need to get away from Los Angeles, and them people" Chloe told her mother, hugging her tightly.

"You call me as soon as you land in Port Angeles?" Her mother, Alison, whispered a tear escaping her eye.

"Of course I will" Chloe pulled back from her mum, and pulled her long black cardigan around her frame. She had a pair of torn, faded jeans on, and a deep green vest top on underneath the cardigan.

Alison looked at her daughter. She was only 18, and looked as though she had lived a lifetime already. It had only been 2 weeks since she had received a phone call from the hospital, informing her that her daughter had been found outside a night club unconscious from a overdose of cocaine. This had shocked Alison, she wasn't even aware that her daughter had been taking drugs, or going to nightclubs.

When Alison arrived at the hospital, she found Chloe asleep in the hospital attached to monitors, and looking pale. The doctor told her that Chloe was lucky to be alive, and if she hadn't been found when she did it would have been a different story. It broke her heart thinking about what could of happened.

"I'm going to miss you" Alison cupped Chloe's cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

Chloe's eyes started welling up.

"You too. But its for the best. I need to get away from here. Forks is quiet and Aunt Lorraine has a spare room, it just felt right" Chloe smiled softly to her mother.

"I know flower. You go, stay for as long as you need. And come back when your ready"

"Flight 294 to Port Angeles has now began boarding. Will all passengers please make there way to the gate" Chloe and Alison both flinched when they heard this.

"I'll ring you when I land" Chloe came forward and embraced her mum once again, and then picked up her bag.

"I love you Chloe" Alison waved as her daughter started walking towards the gate, and Chloe mouthed it back to her just before handing her ticket to the flight attendant, and walking onto the plane.

Chloe quickly got sat in her seat, next to the window and put her ipod on. She quickly found a song that would calm her down, and prepared herself for the flight. She felt guilty leaving her mother in Los Angeles, but she knew she had to leave and distance herself with the people that had changed her. Chloe was 17 when she met Louise, who was 19, she met her at a gig one night and Louise had fake id. They ended up getting wasted on vodka, and Louise then introduced Chloe to some of her other friends. Including one 20 year old named Cole. He was a drummer in a rock band. He was nice to Chloe, and offered her a try of cocaine. Chloe was wasted enough to agree to taking it. It was after that night that it became more regular, she even took it when she was at school. Cole and Chloe started dating, but it was a unhealthy relationship. They spend most of there time drunk or high, staying in Coles apartment. One day he hit her for not going to meet a drug dealer on time. Eventually that became more of a regular thing, and Chloe used to go through a lot of expensive make up hiding the bruises from her mother and school.

The night that Chloe overdosed, her and Cole had argued which had caused Chloe to go on a big binge, she ended up taking a lot and then the next thing she knew she woke up in hospital 24hours later, very lucky to be alive. She swore that day after she saw the worry in her mothers eyes that she was going to change. The first week of coming of cocaine was the hardest, she spent all of it in bed, not eating until the 5th day of been in bed. The second week was a lot easier, she didn't get the urges for cocaine anymore, and she came up with the plan of moving to Forks with her Aunt Lorraine. Cole had tried been in contact with her a lot, and she couldn't handle speaking to him. He was a bad man, and Chloe knew that she could not see him anymore.

Chloe shook her head and closed her eyes, she needed to forget about Los Angele for a while and focus on her future in Forks.

Forks was a miserable town. Population 3120. But Chloe always enjoyed visiting her aunt there. It was small enough for Chloe to have made some friends whenever she visited, and she would be glad she would know them when she started school there. It rained a lot in Forks, and that was the only thing that Chloe would miss. Sunlight was rare, and even when it was showing, it was never as hot as it could get in Los Angeles. But Chloe knew she would have to put up with it, and had been on a shopping spree before she left Los Angeles, buying warmer clothes.

She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep seen as though it was a night flight. Chloe didn't feel too tired, but she feel asleep easy enough.

Emmett got on the plane, and walked down the aisle until he found his seat number. Once he got there, he found a girl sat next to the window. She wasn't paying attention when he sat down, and seemed to fall asleep as soon as the plane started taking off. He listened to her breathing, it was very deep so she was completely asleep now. Emmett sighed to his self. This was going to be a boring flight, he thought to his self. He looked over at her and her head was resting on the window. Her long cherry coloured hair reached to the middle of her back, and was slightly wavy. She had some hair that fell on to her face, but it only reached her cheek bones, which were defined. Her lips were open slightly, and he saw she had a full lips. She was very pretty thought Emmett. And smelt delicious.

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt a poking in her side. She opened her eyes and took out her ipod.

"Sorry miss. But we are landing in about half an hour"

Chloe turned and looked into honey coloured eyes, and then looked at the boy that was sat next to her. He had dark hair, that was cut short, and looked as if it would be curly if any longer, and he looked pale.

"Oh thank you. I cant believe I've been asleep all this time" She muttered to herself, as she sat further up.

"You must have been tired" The boy next to her.

"Yeah I guess I must off' She pushed some hair out of her face, and noticed the boy next to her stiffen slightly.

'So your going to Port Angeles?" She asked him.

"Yes, well I live in Forks, so my girlfriend picking me up" He answered her.

"Ah that's where I'm going Forks' She smiled at him.

"Do you go to school there?"

"Yes. All of my brothers and sister do" He answered, folding a magazine in his hands tightly.

"Well, I'm Chloe" She smiled, and held out her hand.

"Emmett" He answered, shaking her hand.

Chloe flinched when he took her hand, his hand was freezing.

"Oh! Your cold" Chloe smiled to him, and put her hand between her legs to warm it up.

"Bad circulation I think" He smirked at her, his eyes lighting up.

Chloe could not take her eyes of his. They were such a unusual colour. Maybe it was the lights of the plane? She wondered to herself.

"How are you getting to Forks then?" Emmet asked her.

"I've got some money for a cab" She answered him.

"That will be expensive. We can give you a lift" He told her, smiling slightly.

"Oh well thank you' Smiled Chloe.

'Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, its 12.45am" He answered her, not even looking at his watch.

Rosalie and Alice were waiting outside the airport in Edwards car.

"He should be landing anytime soon" Rosalie said, playing with her nails.

"You have missed him haven't you" Alice said to Rosalie, a smile on her face.

"Of course I've missed him" Rosalie smiled back at her adoptive sister, until she noticed her sister suddenly go stiff.

"_You guys this is Chloe. She's moving to Forks and was planning on getting a cab, I said we'd take her home" Emmett smiled and moved to reveal Chloe. _

"_Nice to meet you both" Chloe smiled at them, whilst Rosalie and Emmett kissed. _

"_But what can I do. She's human Carlisle. And you know I'm not as strong as the rest of you when it comes to humans" Jasper spoke slowly to him._

"_You love her Jasper. That should be enough" Carlisle told his adoptive son. _

"_I know what you are" Chloe whispered, sat on her bed. _

_Jasper was stood in the corner of the room, his eyes dark. _

"_And what's that?" Jasper asked, slowly coming to walk over to her. _

_Chloe looked down at her hands, her nerves settling in. _

"_Vampire" She whispered. _

"_Are you scared?" Jasper whispered back, as Chloe looked up and stared into his eyes. _

"_Yes. But not cos I think your going to kill me. I'm scared I'm going to loose you know I know what you are" Chloe now stood up, and faced Japer. _

_Jasper brought his hands up slowly, and placed them on her cheeks. Chloe leaned into his touched, and loved the cold feeling she got from his hands. _

"_Your never going to loose me" He told her, then slowly kissed her forehead. _

_Chloe smiled slightly, and felt a small tear run down her cheek, and Jasper softly kissed it away. _

"_Your whole family are like you, aren't they?" She asked, her hands came up on his chest, and softly gripped his top, she thought her knees were going to give way with the way he smelled, it was unreal. _

"_Yes. But we don't feed off humans. I'm the newest vegetarian, that's what we call each other' He said with a slight smirk. _

'_Do you think you will still have me?" _

"_Of course. Completely" She nearly shouted, her grip became tighter on his top. _

_Jasper smiled to her. _

"Alice are you alright, what did you see?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shivered slightly, Emmett was bringing a girl off the plane, a girl that was Jaspers true mate.

"Emmett has met a girl on the plane" Alice whispered, and she saw Rosalie stiffen up.

"Is he alright?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

"He's fine. He's got on well with her. And she's going to be good friends with us all. Especially Jasper" Alice continued whispering.

Rosalie frowned, and looked at Alice's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie. I've never been completely honest with Jasper' Alice winced as she spoke.

'I had a vision the day I met Jasper. We are not true mates. I think we were so glad to have found somebody, I just chose not to tell him. And after over a hundred years of been together, I thought it was never going to happen" Alice spoke quickly, and Rosalie struggled to hear everything, even with her vampire hearing.

"And this girl? Is the true mate for Jasper? This is dangerous Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, even though she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes she is. I don't think its going to be as bad as you will all think. I saw Jasper talking to Carlisle, he was worried in case he would bite her. But he wont, I could feel his feelings. And he truly loved her. " She asked, shaking slightly.

"This could break our family Alice. If she finds out what we are" Rosalie looked slightly scared.

"She will find out who we are. But she won't tell anybody" Alice smiled softly.

"Do you love him?" Rosalie asked her, shaking softly.

"Yes I love him. But now I know that she is here, it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Me and Jasper have been more like friends these last 40 years' Alice smiled softly, glad that Jasper was finally going to have his true love.

'But I'm not going to tell him. I want to watch them fall in love with each other on their own"

Rosalie smiled at the calmness of Alice. She didn't think she would have been so calm if it was Emmett.

"Are you going to leave him?" Rosalie questioned, as she now looked out of the window for Emmett and the new girl that was about to enter and change all their lives.

"Yes. I'll tell him tonight. He'll know its for the best. And wont be angry, I know it" Alice smirked as she pointed out of the window to show Emmett carrying his bag over his shoulder and also pulling a suitcase. And next to him walked a girl, with the same cherry coloured hair as in Alice's vision.

Both Alice and Rosalie got out of the car, and walked around to meet them.

"Emmett are you sure you don't mind pulling that heavy thing?" She asked him for the 5th time since they landed.

"I'm fine Chloe, it doesn't weigh anything" He smirked to her.

"Thank you!" She squeaked out.

"And there they are" Emmett smiled.

Chloe looked forward and saw 2 of the most beautiful girls she had every seen. There was a tall blonde, who Chloe had been told was Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, she was absolutely stunning. And then there was a small pixie looking girl, she had short brown hair, and every step she was taking looked as though she was dancing. Chloe suddenly felt very self conscious, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Babe! I've missed you' Emmett smiled widely as he embraced Rosalie, and kissed her tenderly.

'You guys this is Chloe. She's moving to Forks and was planning on getting a cab, I said we'd take her home" Emmett smiled and moved to reveal Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Alice" The small girl with brown hair smiled at Chloe.

"I'm Chloe. I was sat next to Emmett on the plane" Chloe smiled back to her, she noticed that Alice and Rosalie both too had amazing coloured eyes, exactly the same as Emmett.

"Its nice to meet you Chloe" Smiled Rosalie to her, her arm wrapped around Emmett's neck.

"Its fine to drop you off Chloe. We can all get to know you before school tomorrow" Alice smiled widely to her, and grabbed hold of Chloe's hand pulling her round the car to the back seats.

"I'm not too sure if I'm going to go in the morning. It half 1 in the morning after all. Think I might just un-pack and get familiar with Forks again" Chloe told them, as she sat in the back of the car next to Alice whilst Emmett put her suitcase in the boot of the car.

"Didn't realise what time it was. So how long are you staying in Forks for?" Asked Alice, getting herself comfy to look at Chloe.

"I'm not too sure yet. I've just come here from Los Angeles, to stay with my aunt. I enrolled at the school as well, so as long as I want really" Chloe smiled, but hoped they didn't ask why she was moving here.

"Well I hope its for a while. I think we could all get on. How old are you?" Alice questioned.

"I hope we do. I'm 18. What about all of you?" Chloe asked, whilst txting her mother to let her know she had landed.

"I'm 17, and Emmett and Rosalie are both 17 as well. Then at home there's Edward and Jasper. Jasper is 17 and Edward is 16" Alice explained.

"Edward and Jasper?" Chloe questioned, they all have really old fashioned names, she thought to herself.

"Jasper is Rosalie's brother, and Edward is mine and Emmett's. We were adopted by Carlisle, he's a doctor at the hospital in Forks, and Esme his wife" Alice explained all of this too her.

There family sounded confusing, thought Chloe.

"You'll meet them when we see you at school" Rosalie called from the front. Chloe looked forward and saw that they were driving very very fast.

"Oh my God, how fast are you driving?" She nearly shouted.

The car started slowing down slightly.

"Don't you like it Chloe?" Emmett smirked from the front.

"I didn't say that. It just didn't feel like we were going that fast" Chloe smirked back to him, feeling sleepy.

"You look tired Chloe. You can sleep if you want, we will be in Forks in about half an hour" Rosalie told her from the front.

"Half and hour. Isn't it like a 2 hour drive to Forks from Port Angeles?" She questioned, her eye brows raised.

"Rosalie likes to drive fast" Emmett called from the front.

Chloe looked speechless, but was too tired to really care about how fast they were going, there was something very calming about all of their presence.

"Are you all going to school tomorrow?" Chloe asked, her body moving to lean against the window.

"I think I might do. See what I feel like in the morning" Emmett answered, his arms coming up and stretching, then moving his hand over and softly stroking Rosalie's hair. Chloe saw her smile, and lean into his touch. She sighed softly, wishing she had someone she could do that too. It wasn't something her and Cole used to do in their relationship, if she could call it that. She shuddered slightly when she thought of him, he repulsed her.

"Are you cold Chloe?" Alice asked, noticing her shivering.

"No, I was just thinking of something' Chloe yawned slightly.

'Erm, you guys can just drop me off near the coffee store, I can walk over to my aunts" She told them, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Don't be silly. We will drop you off straight outside your house" Rosalie told her, as they just passed the sign for Forks. Chloe smiled as she realised they were nearly there, but was shocked at how quick it had taken them to get there.

"I think you should try and make school tomorrow. You can meet Jasper. And Edward" Alice smirked to herself.

"Yeah. I think I will go to school. I did tell them I would be starting tomorrow, and I don't think my aunt would be pleased with me missing the first day" Chloe yawned once again.

"That's settled then. I can pick you up in the morning if you want?" Alice smiled to her.

"You drive as well?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning. So it's been decided you are going to school tomorrow" Alice smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll go. But if i'm half dead, I blame you"

"Nothing wrong with been dead" Emmett smirked slightly, causing the other 2 girls in the car to laugh.

"Right we are at the coffee house. Where abouts from here?" Rosalie asked, as they slowed down outside the coffee house.

"Erm, take the next right, and then I'm at the bottom of the street, next to the woods" Chloe looked out of the window, a excited feeling in her stomach.

"Is your aunt going to be awake to let you in?" Emmett asked, turning and looking at her.

"I have a key" Chloe answered, picking her bag up off the floor, and rummaging around in it, finally finding her keys.

"This one here?" Rosalie asked, pulling up at the house nearest the woods.

"Here is perfect" Chloe answered, a big smile on her face.

"You look glad to be here" Alice smiled to her.

"I'm very glad I'm here. Believe it or not, this little town is going to be the making off me" Chloe smiled, as she got out of the car, getting her suitcase off Emmett.

"Oh believe me I do know" Alice muttered to herself, a smile on her face.

Chloe looked at her slightly confused, but a smile still present on her face.

"You sure you can pick me up in the morning?" Chloe asked, as she started walking towards the front door.

"Of course its fine. I'll see you at 8" Alice smiled, and Emmett and Rosalie waved to her as Chloe unlocked the door to the front and enter the house, waving as she closed the door.

"She was nice" Rosalie smiled, as they all got back in the car.

"It was so hard sitting next to her on the plane, she smelt delicious" Emmett grinned, and she rubbed Rosalie's shoulder.

What does everyone think? Let me know xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper might have a problem with that at the beginning' Alice said to them both.

'But my vision showed Jasper talking to Carlisle about this, and he explained to him that if he truly loved her, it would not be a problem"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"It seems that the red head is Jasper's true mate" Rosalie told them, nearly arriving at there house.

"What? No way. What about you two?" He looked over to Alice.

"I always knew that me and Jasper weren't suppose to last. I had a vision the first time we met" Alice told him, a small smile was on her face.

"Alice has decided to not tell Jasper about seeing Chloe in the vision" Rosalie told him, as she now parked in the garage underneath their house.

"Are you going to leave him?" Emmett asked, as they got out of the car.

"Yes. I'm going to tell him tonight" Alice quietly said.

"Your going to tell who what tonight?" Their adoptive father stood at the door of the garage, a smile on his face, and he embraced Emmett.

"You'll find out later Carlisle. Is Jasper back from hunting with Edward yet?" Alice asked, her light steps walking over to Carlisle.

"Yes, they are both upstairs" He answered her, all of them walking upstairs, and into the living room.

"Emmett, good to see you back" Esme came forward, and gave her adoptive son a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Esme" He smiled back, and then smiled at Edward and Jasper.

"You boys miss me?" He grinned at them.

Both Jasper and Edward grinned.

"You've only been gone a week" Edward answered.

"Jasper, do you think we could talk upstairs?" Alice asked, him, and began walking up the stairs into their bedroom.

The room was fairly big, and had a double bed in it, and was full of books and cd's. Alice went and sat on the edge of the bed, Jasper stood his hands behind his back, in front of her. He sensed her nervous mood, and instantly tried calming her down.

"Jasper don't do that. I'm fine" She smiled at him.

"Your nervous. What's wrong?" He asked her in his south accent.

"We've been together a long time Jasper. But don't you feel, the last 50 years have felt different, like we are more friends, than in love with each other as mates?" Alice questioned him.

Jasper looked shocked, he had known that they weren't as much as a couple as they used to be but he wasn't expecting Alice to be saying this to him.

"I think we need to separate. Be just friends" She quietly told him.

Jasper's breath would have been taken away if he was human, instead he just stood there, and felt Alice's nerves change to her normal ones, calm and happy.

"You really want this?" He asked, his body was relaxed a bit.

"I do. I think we have enjoyed our time that we have had with each other, but I don't believe that we belong together. Have you ever felt it?" Jasper now came and sat on the bed next to Alice.

"I have, but I thought it was because we had been together for so long" Jasper told her, his golden eyes looking into hers. What Alice was saying was true, he loved her, but as a friend.

"We have our own soul mates out there. I know it" Alice told him, moving her hand on top of his.

Jasper smiled slightly, and squeezed Alice's small hand in his.

"I have enjoyed the time we have spent with each other" Jasper smiled at her.

"As have I with you Jasper, you shall make someone very happy one day. So long as you can control your urges" She muttered the last part.

"What do you mean if I can control my urges?" Jasper asked, a confused look on his face.

"We'll you never know, it could be a human you fall in love with" Alice smiled to him,

Jasper frowned as Alice left the room. A human? How would he be able to fall in love with a human, when he could barely control his self when he stood next to one.

* * *

Chloe entered her aunts house quietly and closed the front door, locking it behind her.

"Chloe?" She heard her aunt's voice coming from the living room.

"Lorraine?" She shouted back, confused that her aunt was still awake.

"I fell asleep on the couch' Lorraine came into the hallway and embraced her niece tightly.

'I've missed you. And I'm so glad your alright" She smiled into Chloe's hair.

"Thank you for letting me stay Lorraine. I've missed you and Forks" Chloe smiled back to her, picking her suitcase off the floor, and walking into the living room.

"You always did love this town' Lorraine smiled and sat down next to a tired looking Chloe on the sofa.

'Oh, and how did you get here so quick. Was the cab expensive?"

"I didn't end up getting a cab. I was sat next to Emmett Cullen on the plane. His girlfriend Rosalie, and sister Alice came and picked him up. They offered me a ride" Chloe explained, her eyes falling asleep.

"Oh yes, Dr Cullen's children. They are stunning children. You know that one of their sons is single. Edward I think he's called, he's very good looking" Lorraine poked Chloe in the side when she told her this.

"They are all very good looking. Well, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are. So I can imagine what the other two look like" Chloe said back, playing with a strand of hair.

"Are you going to school in the morning?" Lorraine asked, looking at her watch on her arm.

"Yes, Alice is picking me up at 8" Chloe yawned once again.

"Come on then, get to bed. Leave your suitcase here. You can sort it when you have finished school" And pulled Chloe up from the couch.

"I know I'm so tired! It'll be a chore getting up in a few hours" She walked over to the stairs, and sleepily walked up them, Lorraine walking behind her.

"Are you wearing them clothes tomorrow for school?" Lorraine asked, as she opened Chloe's bedroom door.

Chloe's bedroom had not really changed from the last time she had been there, except she now saw that there was a computer in there, and the walls had been painted a cream colour with gold sketched into it as well. In the middle of the room stood a double bed, with gold railings on it. And next to the computer desk was a window, Chloe went over and opened it slightly.

"I love what you have done with my room. And no, I'll go and get something from my suitcase in the morning" She answered, taking her cardigan off and putting it on the back of the chair at the computer desk.

"Ok. Well sleep well sweetheart, and its lovely to have you here" Lorraine kissed her softly on the cheek, and left Chloe alone in her bedroom.

Chloe stripped down to her underwear, and got into her big comfy bed. She smiled to herself, she was glad she made the decision to move to Forks.


End file.
